IllTimed Realizations
by crazytomboy78
Summary: Set at the end of 'Send Me An Angel Fish'. Seeing Oscar with Angela makes Bea realize a few things...oneshot, Slight OscarxBea, more AngelaxOscar.


As Bea watched Oscar and Angela swimming off, she sighed. As it turns out, they seemed pretty happy together and she's not using him. That's good for him, she thought, but not so much for me.

"Bea, I know you. And I know you ate that large pie because you're jealous of Oscar and Angela." Shellsea said. Bea blushed heavily.

"Wh-what? No, no, I'm not jealous, I'm happy for him! Why would I be jealous?"

"Because, like I said, I know you and I saw that look in your eyes. You may have intended to say 'good for you', but on the inside you were saying 'I'm incredibly upset and jealous.'" Shellsea explained.

"Yeah, Bea, you're not fooling anyone. We can totally tell you're jealous." Milo piped in with a smile.

"I'm not jealous! Come on guys, I told you I'm happy for him okay?" Bea said angrily as she trudged for home. Shellsea decided to follow her home, telling Milo that he could go home.

Shellsea found Bea in her bedroom, scribbling in her diary.

"Bea, come on. You can totally talk to me." Shellsea insisted. Bea sighed.

"Alright, so maybe I'm a little bit jealous. Don't tell anyone, okay?" Bea admitted.

"I promise," Shellsea said, holding a fin up. "But why didn't you say something before Angela showed up?"

"Because I didn't really realize how I felt until I saw him with someone else. But now that he's with Angela, It's too late for me." Bea explained. Shellsea comforted her by rubbing her hand over Bea's back.

"All I can do is wait things out…" Bea continued.

"Or take time to get over him…" Shellsea said. "But I don't think that's going to be an option right now."

Bea sighed.

"Why didn't I see this sooner? Why didn't I pick up on anything? Am I blind? Ugh, I wonder what else I didn't realize…" Bea moped.

"Don't misjudge yourself, Bea, the only reason you didn't see it is because you always thought Oscar didn't have that kind of faith in himself to be in a relationship. But now that you've seen that's not true, you feel what you've been feeling all along. It's just a matter of dealing with it." Shellsea explained. She gave Bea a moment to think about it.

"Well, I have to go girl. Text you later…" Shellsea said, hopping off of Bea's bed and heading home.

Bea lay back on her pillow with a heavy sigh.

I've messed up, big time. Suddenly his actions earlier today make a lot more sense. I wish I had acted then, or better yet, sooner. I could have avoided this if I wasn't so stupid! I didn't realize my true feelings, I didn't see his and now I probably look like a jerk. Ugh, and they're so happy together! It's disgusting! Don't get me wrong, I'm definitely glad that he's happy, but now I wish he could've been happy with me.

This is going to suck…

And furthermore, who do I have to talk to about it? Shellsea understands, but I don't know how much I can tell Milo because he'll blurt it to Oscar and that will mess things up with him and Angela. I just want him to be happy, and clearly that's with her. I don't want to ruin something good that happened to him, because he'll hate me for it.

My parents won't understand either. This is so hard! I feel like I can't even hang around them anymore because it'll make me sick to my stomach. This is ruining my whole life…

Bea's remorseful thoughts went on. New remorseful thoughts flooded in quickly, and the old ones stuck, just to add to her pain.

Up until now, things were going fine. Things were normal and fine and dandy between the three of them and it hadn't looked like that was going to change. But of course, they did, and it wasn't in Bea's favor at all. Bea knew that Oscar deserved someone that would make him happy, but she realized her enormous mistake.

And for the matter of Shellsea and Milo picking up on it, was it really that obvious that she was jealous? It was then that she worried. She hoped Oscar wouldn't pick up on it; the last thing she needed was to make things weird between them. If she couldn't get him the way Angela did, she at least wanted them to be friends.

I know, she thought, I know, I don't stand a chance against Angela either. She can relate to him through video games and smart stuff. I'm the complete opposite of that. I'm always focused on my _fabulous_ acting career. She _loves _playing video games and getting good grades, and I barely manage to keep a B average.

I just have to face the reality that Oscar is happy with someone else, and that were just not meant to be. Once Oscar is happy with something he won't want to give that up. And I know Angela is a lot like him, so she's not going to want to either.

Ugh, and he's going to want me to be friends with her. Don't get me wrong, she's a great girl and everything, it's just my poorly timed realizations that are ruining everything. Why couldn't I realize this earlier, or better yet never? If this was their fate id rather not have known about my true feelings. I'm just stupid is all. This is all my fault.

As Bea hit her head against the metaphorical wall some more, she drifted off to sleep, having unpleasant dreams that only reminded her of her ill-timed realizations more.

~...~

"Whoa, Bea, wait up!" Oscar called after her. Bea stopped and turned back to Oscar.

"What's up with you lately? I haven't seen you around much." He asked.

"Oh, nothings up, I've just been busy." Bea lied.

"Busy with what?"

Bea cursed inside her head.

"Oh you know, spending a little more time with my parents, acting stuff, hanging out with Shellsea. Play practice every day after school..." Bea explained. Being completely fair, it wasn't really a lie. Just a really really bad excuse.

"Oh. Well if you're free tonight I was really hoping you could come over and hang out with me Angela and Milo." Oscar offered. Bea knew that if she said no he'd know something was wrong.

"Oh, um, sure, I'm not doing anything."

"Great, see you later." Oscar said, waving as he went back to his tank.

Once Bea got back to her own tank, she sighed and collapsed on her bed and video-chatted with Shellsea about the situation.

For Oscar, she knew she'd just have to grin and bear it. But something told her she wouldn't be doing as much 'bearing it' as desired.

**Urg, why didn't they show Bea being jealous? She has to be at least a little jealous! I mean, come on, seriously? Uuuggghh. Just...just review, okay? Imma shutup before I explode...**

**PS don't judge me, I rushed this cuz I had like half an hour, and we all know that's not enough time to write a oneshot. I'll fix it tomorrow if I find the need. **


End file.
